shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ika
Ika (イカ Ika) is a bounty hunter, and the leader and acting captain of the Ika Bounty Hunters; notable for their deeds and effectiveness. Due to the fame he's amassed for himself, and for his abilities, Ika is known to many as the Sea Monster (海怪獣 Umi Kaiju.) Albeit, because of his disrespect for the Marines and World Government, Ika has been forced to go under the alias of a rookie pirate captain known as "Hassan," the Rebel (匪賊 Hizoku) from time to time. Ika originates from Loguetown in the East Blue; and after hearing stories from his father, Ammo, who was famed for escorting late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger to the execution platform, Ika has set himself out to live forever in history as a famous bounty hunter, by capturing the next Pirate King. To that goal, Ika seeks out those who search for the One Piece, such as infamous Valkyrie Pirates captain, Dieu-le-Veut Veronica, or the first mate of The Jolly Pirates, Spike. Ika has also made himself renowned due to his Devil Fruit, the Insect Insect Fruit, Model: Black Widow; a Zoan class Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a black widow or black widow hybrid, and for his rare collection of swords, The Eight Arms; eight katana made of seastone. Ika is also one of the four main protangonists of One Dream, alongside Blade D. Kris, Dieu-le-Veut Veronica and Jolly D. Chris. After the time skip, Ika has become a fearsome figure within the New World, and due to his use of spider venom, he has at times been dubbed as Magellan II (マゼランセカンド Mazeran Sekando, literally meaning "Magellan the Second.") Likewise, after the events that occured between The Jolly Pirates and The No Beard Pirates, Ika decided to create an unlikely alliance between his crew, The Jolly Pirates, The Valkyrie Pirates and famed Ditz, Blade D. Kris. Together, they form the Shitenno, with Ika among its four commanders, known to the group as Genbu (玄武 Genbu.) Appearance Personality Ika may be a bounty hunter, but he doesn't seem to hate every pirate he comes across, unlike most Marines. He's only interested in pirates with high bounties because of financial needs. The higher the bounty, the more money he and his fellow bounty hunters can live off. He likes to call pirates with low bounties "pocket change." Ika is a mostly serious man who doesn't waste time fooling around. However, Ika does know how to unwind every now and again and is not opposed to having a little fun. Strangely, like most pirate captains would, Ika sees his crew as a family and does his best to take care of them. He is a persistent man who won't stop chasing his target(s) until he's got them. Despite this, if Ika feels that he's capable of waiting a while to earn his desired bounty, he'll let his target(s) go. Ika dreams of catching the Pirate King in order to prove that he's the greatest bounty hunter in the world. As a result, if he sees a particular pirate or pirate crew that catches his fancy, he'll let them go and do whatever they please. Ika sees this as "letting the fruit ripen before plucking them at their peak of flavor." Ika has also shown a great disliking for the World Government, feeling displeased by their actions. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Ika is a master at the Hattoryu, a special sword style he uses due to his Devil Fruit powers. Using it, Ika is capable of fighting his opponents with eight swords at once, capable of bringing down some of the toughest criminals in the world. Hand to Hand Combat Ika has some skill in hand to hand combat, having prepared himself in case his swords were to fail him. Ika has shown a talent for fighting that rivals Spike's, naturally making him quite a threat to his foes. Physical Strength Ika has trained his body to his limits in order to become a great bounty hunter. As a result, he has the strength to fight on even grounds with a good number of strong opponents (like Spike of The Jolly Pirates.) Agility Ika also trained his speed, agility, and reflexes to make himself a better bounty hunter. Endurance Ika's endurance also gained a serious boost from his training. Ika has reached this level of strength, speed and durability since he had been training for years at a very young age. All for his desire to become a bounty hunter. Weapons The Eight Arms These are Ika's preferred weapon of choice, eight swords made of seastone. With them, Ika is capable of defeating Devil Fruit users without much effort. Devil Fruit Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Black Widow Summary: Turns the user into a hybrid or full Black Widow Spider. Type: Zoan Usage: Ika uses this Devil Fruit's power chiefly for fighting, but can and will also use it for reconnaissance. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Ika ha shown that he's capable of using Kenbunshoku Haki, being able to use it for spying on his target(s) and for fighting. However, Ika rarely likes to use it as he feels confident that his hybrid form's powers will be enough. This doesn't stop Ika from using it in combat when he needs it though. He has trouble turning it on and off and requires considerable concentration to do so. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Ika is also skilled in Busoshoku Haki, and has shown more talent for this type of haki rather than Kenbunshoku Haki. Ika uses this haki to strengthen himself in battle and to fight Logia Devil Fruit users without his swords. When necessary, Ika will imbue The Eight Arms with his Busoshoku Haki in order to make them stronger and more durable. Ika is capable of defending himself with it, creating an invisible armor around himself when attacked. List of Fighting Techniques Devil Fruit Swordsmanship *'Ittoryu: Guillotine': This is the most basic version of Ika's Guillotine series of attacks. As an Ittoryu variation, Ika raises one of his eight swords up above his head while bearing down on the opponent. With a heavy swing, Ika vertically cleaves his blade downward on to the foe. The technique appears to have enough strength put behind it to smash and cut concrete, wood and stone, as well as either horribly injure an opponent, or worse, split them in half. **'Nitoryu: Double Guillotine': A Nitoryu version of the basic Ittoryu: Guillotine technique, and as such, it uses two swords at once. Like other variations of the Ittoryu: Guillotine, the Nitoryu: Double Guillotine is performed in a similar manner. Ika raises two of his swords simultaneously above his head while charging the enemy, and lunges them downward in a vertical slice. The only difference in the outcome of the technique being that the two swords create more damage compared to one lone sword, and make it harder to block the attack. **'Santoryu: Triple Guillotine': A Santoryu version of the basic Ittoryu: Guillotine technique, combined with Ika's use of his Insect Insect Fruit, Model: Black Widow, and as such, uses three swords at once. Like other variations of the Ittoryu: Guillotine, the Santoryu: Triple Guillotine is performed in a similar manner. Ika raises three of his swords simultaneously above his head while charging the enemy, and lunges them downward in a vertical slice. The only difference in the outcome of the technique being the damage dealt and increased difficulty in blocking it. **'Yontoyu: Quadruple Guillotine': A Yontoryu version of the basic Ittoryu: Guillotine technique, combined with Ika's use of his Insect Insect Fruit, Model: Black Widow, and as such, uses four swords at once. Like other variations of the Ittoryu: Guillotine, the Yontoryu: Quadruple Guillotine is performed in a similar manner. Ika raises four of his swords simultaneously above his head while charging the enemy, and lunges them downward in a vertical slice. The only difference in the outcome of the technique being the damage dealt and the increased difficulty in blocking it. **'Gotoryu: Quintuple Guillotine': A Gotoryu version of the basic Ittoryu: Guillotine technique, combined with Ika's use of his Insect Insect Fruit, Model: Black Widow, and as such, uses five swords at once. Like other variations of the Ittoryu: Guillotine, the Gotoryu: Quintuple Guillotine is performed in a similar manner. Ika raises five of his swords simultaneously above his head while charging the enemy, and lunges them downward in a vertical slice. The only difference in the outcome of the technique being the damage dealt and the increased difficulty in blocking it. **'Rokutoryu: Six Way Guillotine': A Rokutoryu version of the basic Ittoryu: Guillotine technique, combined with Ika's use of his Insect Insect Fruit, Model: Black Widow, and as such, uses six swords at once. Like other variations of the Ittoryu: Guillotine, the Rokutoryu: Six Way Guillotine is performed in a similar manner. Ika raises six of his swords simultaneously above his head while charging the enemy, and lunges them downward in a vertical slice. The only difference in the outcome of the technique being the damage dealt and the increased difficulty in blocking it. **'Nanatoryu: Seven Way Guillotine': A Nanatoryu version of the basic Ittoryu: Guillotine technique, combined with Ika's use of his Insect Insect Fruit, Model: Black Widow, and as such, uses seven swords at once. Like other variations of the Ittoryu: Guillotine, the Nanatoryu: Seven Way Guillotine is performed in a similar manner. Ika raises seven of his swords simultaneously above his head while charging the enemy, and lunges them downward in a vertical slice. The only difference in the outcome of the technique being the damage dealt and the increased difficulty in blocking it. **'Hattoryu: Eight Way Guillotine': A Hattoryu version of the basic Ittoryu: Guillotine technique, combined with Ika's use of his Insect Insect Fruit, Model: Black Widow, and as such, uses all eight of his swords at once. Like other variations of the Ittoryu: Guillotine, the Hattoryu: Eight Way Guillotine is performed in a similar manner. Ika raises all of his swords simultaneously above his head while charging the enemy, and lunges them downward in a vertical slice. The only difference in the outcome of the technique being the damage dealt and the increased difficulty in blocking it. As a result of using all of Ika's swords at once for the technique's execution, this is considered the most powerful version of his Guillotine techniques. *'Yontoryu: Blood Eagle': Supported by the powers of his Devil Fruit, Ika draws four of his swords and rushes straight for the opponent; with two swords held directly in front of him and the other two held at his sides with his arms crossed over his chest. Once within reach of his foe, and before the set of swords held out in front can stab the enemy, Ika will unfold his arms in a wide arc, causing the other two blades to swing out and slice the opponent in synch with the other swords. This inflicts four separate wounds at once upon the foe, and gives off the appearance of a soaring eagle with talons outstretched and wings unfolding; which helps to explain the name of the technique. When necessary, Ika will sometimes use the forward directing blades to deflect oncoming hazards, which frees himself up to execute the arc motion with his other two arms. **'Hattoryu: Blood Eagle': A variation of the Yontoryu: Blood Eagle done with four additional swords. In much the same fashion as its predecessor, the Hattoryu: Blood Eagle takes the same stance; this time with four swords held out in front of Ika and four swords crossed over his torso in preparation. The attack is carried out in the same manner as the Yontoryu: Blood Eagle, but the damage it inflicts due to the extra swords is greater than its Yontoryu version. Obviously, this makes the Hattoryu: Blood Eagle one of Ika's stronger techniques. Relationships Crew Tako Anne Mira Tora Paul Kia Family Ammo Friends Shin The Jolly Pirates The Valkyrie Pirates Enemies Other Past The Hunt For Fame Roger's End and Ika's Beginning The Shin and Ika Hunters Grand Line Saga Tako Arc Anne Arc Timber Arc Mira Arc Tora Arc Character Design Ika was originally designed for laughs. I was bored one day and thought, "what if there was a character from Dragon Ball, Naruto AND One Piece?" Ika was at first designed to be a Saiyan/Saiyajin who landed near the Land of Water; raised to become a skilled and deadly ninja who would then go out into the world, searching for the secrets as to who he is (he had amnesia when landing, similiar to Son Goku) and why he was there. He became a bounty hunter solely for the profit. I scrapped that idea when I signed up on Ship of Fools, and started designing Ika from the ground up, according to the canon. There are some elements of the old Ika remaining (such as his dream and Epithet,) but everything else was freshly written just for Ship of Fools. Major Battles Pre-Time Skip *Ika vs. Jolly D. Chris (Lost) *Ika vs. Dieu-le-Veut Veronica (Won) *Ika vs. Nos Bram (Won) Post-Time Skip Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Ika can mean "squid" or "fake/false" in Japanese. Ika's name, combined with his Epithet, "Sea Monster," are a reference to the kraken, a giant squid from Greek mythology. Combined, it reads "Sea Monster Squid." It can also mean "Fake/False Sea Monster." **Ika hates it when people confuse his name for "fake/false," instead of "squid." Thus, he loses it when someone calls him "Fake/False Sea Monster." *Also, Ika's alias, "Hassan," is taken from the name of real life Somali pirate, Abdul Hassan. Known as "the one who never sleeps," Abdul Hassan leads the 350-man strong group, "Central Regional Coast Guard," which captures ships for ransoms. *Despite his name being based on the word for squid in Japanese, Ika more closely resembles a spider. The way he likes to wait for his target(s) before striking, let alone the fact that his Devil Fruit power turns him into a black widow. *Ika seems to like spending his free time hanging upside down, just like what black widows do. *In his hybrid form, Ika gains six new arms for a total of eight. Squids have eight tentacles. *Since Ika's name means squid, it ties in with Tako's name, which means "octopus" in Japanese. *A jolly roger was created for Ika by fellow user and good friend of Wyvern's, Rukiryo. The picture to the right is Ika's jolly roger, as designed by Rukiryo. External Links Squid - Wikipedia article about squids, which Ika was named after Sea Monster - Wikipedia article about sea monsters, which Ika's alias was named after Guillotine - Wikipedia article about guillotines, which Ika's Guillotine technique was named after Blood Eagle - Wikipedia article about the blood eagle, which Ika's Blood Eagle technique was named after Bounty Hunter - One Piece Wiki article about bounty hunters, which is Ika's occupation Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about pirates, which Ika pretends to be as Hassan Captain - One Piece Wiki article about captains, which Ika takes the role of among the Ika Bounty Hunters Swordsman - One Piece Wiki article about swordsmen, which is Ika's profession Loguetown - One Piece Wiki article about Loguetown, where Ika was born and raised East Blue - One Piece Wiki article about the East Blue; Ika's home region Hattoryu - One Piece Wiki article about Hattoryu; a style of sword fighting Ika excels at Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Captain Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Ika Bounty Hunters Category:Swordsmen Category:East Blue Characters Category:One Dream Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Protagonists